Distracted Love
by LovaRoon
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata sejak dulu, cintanya harus teralihkan oleh sang primadona. Keegoisan persaingan mereka harus hadapi agar mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. SH/NH/SS/GH/NS
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**AU,OOC, and many more.**

.

**.**

**. **

Taman bermain sangat ramai saat itu, banyak sekali anak kecil berlarian sambil menebarkan senyum polos khas anak-anak ibu mereka meras bahagia ketika melihat senyum anak-anak mereka, namun Mikoto sangat bingung pada anaknya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam di ayunan berwarna merah. Dengan senyum yang ia lukis sebelumnya dia menghampiri putra bungsunya.

''Sasuke kenapa diam saja?'' Mikoto membelai kepalanya, merasa di diamkan dia melihat arah pandang anaknya, lalu tertawa geli.

''Oh, ternyata anak ibu sudah mulai jatuh cinta?'' Suara ibunya yang lumayan keras menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

''Ibu! Sejak kapan di sini?''

''Sejak kau memperhatikan gadis berbaju hijau itu'' Mikoto menunjuk kearah gadis kecil berambut biru yang panjangnya hanya sampai sebahu. Pipi Sasuke memerah.

''Ternyata seleramu tinggi juga ya? Dia sangat imut, eh liat temannya yang berambut pink dia lumayan manis jadi, kau pilih mana?''

''Ibu sudahlah, aku mau pulang!'' Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, dan turun dari ayunan meninggalkan ibunya dan menjauh.

''Jadi kau pilih yang manaaa?!'' Mikoto berteriak kepadanya yang sudah di ujung pintu taman.

''Yang biruuuuu!'' Sasuke segera lari untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, dan hal itu membuat gelak tawa dari Mikoto. Dia sekali lagi melihat kearah kedua gadis tersebut, dan saat itu juga gadis berambut biru melihat kearahnya lalu menunduk dengan rona tipis di wajahnya membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Tahun ini Sasuke sudah masuk sekolah dasar, semuanya menyambutnya dengan senang hati namun Sasuke hanya berdiri cuek mengabaikan teman - teman perempuannya yang terus memperhatikannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak kala mendengar penuturan ibunya.

''Sasuke lihat itu! Itu gadis yang waktu itu di taman!'' Dia mencari-cari dimana keberadaannya, matanya yang masih bulat menangkap gadis kecil yang sedang di gandeng ibunya. Rona merah muncul di pipi gadis itu saat ia tau Sasuke memperhatikannya dan langsung bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya.

''Ah! Itu kan Haruka!'' Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika ibunya berteriak tiba-tiba, dia dapat merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh ibunya menuju ke arah gadis kecil itu. Jantungnya langsung berdebar, saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan gadis itu.

Tep!

Tepukan pelan di bahunya cukup mengagetkan Haruka yang namanya tadi sempat di sebut Mikoto. Dia berbalik dengan wajah yang terkejut ia langsung memeluk wanita yang ada di depannya.

''Mikoto!''

''Haruka!''

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat kedua wanita dewasa itu, kemudian matanya beralih pada gadis kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, dan hal itu membuat gadis itu menunduk pipinya memerah begitu juga Sasuke.

''Wah sudah lama tidak bertemu, ini anakmu? Imutnya!'' Mikoto berjongkok sambil mencubit pelan pipi gadis itu, setelah itu ia berdiri lagi dan mendorong Sasuke maju.

''Ini anakku, Sasuke bukankah dia tampan'' Ujarnya sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke, dia hanya bisa menghidar dari godaan sang ibu dan menutup malu yang di deranya, tingkahnya itu membuat kedua ibu itu tertawa.

''Dia tampan, tapi dia lebih mirip kamu''

''Gadismu juga! Seperti duplikatmu,'' Mikoto memegang bahu Sasuke dan mendorongnya pelan agar lebih dekat dengan gadis mungil yang ada di depannya.

''Nah, sekarang kalian kenalan nanti kalian akan menjadi teman atau mungkin pacar'' Mikoto tertawa saat pipi putranya memerah.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ke arah gadis itu.

''Namaku Uchiha Sasuke''

Dengan sedikit gemetar gadis itu menjabat tangan yang mengambang di udara itu.

''H-hyuuga Hinata''

Dan disinilah awal kisah mereka.

.

.

.

Semua orang sibuk dengan tugasnya saat guru sudah membagikan kelompok dan tugas mereka masing-masing dan guru mereka hafal betul bahwa Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata tidak mau di pisahkan dan akhirnya guru bermasker itu mau tak mau harus membiarkan mereka berkelompok. Sebenarnya maunya sang guru ingin sekali-sekali mereka di pisah dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya agar mereka menjadi akrab satu sama lain namun, nyatanya mereka sangat keras kepala dan sang guru akhirnya mengalah.

''_nee, _Sasuke setelah lulus dari sini kau mau di SMA mana?'' Sasuke terlihat berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen ke dagunya.

''Mungkin ke SMA Kaijou''

''Bukankah itu asrama?!'' Naruto berteriak tepat di dekat telinga Sasuke dan hal itu membuatnya menerima pukulan gratis.

''Kenapa Sasuke mau di asrama?'' Hinata bertanya dengan wajah yang serius membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

''Karena aku ingin mandiri''

Mata Hinata berbinar mendengar jawaban Sasuke menurutnya Sasuke yang sekarang lebih dewasa di bandingkan saat TK dulu dia lebih manis, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini semakin tumbuh dewasa.

''Aku ikut!''

''Memangnya disana ada asrama perempuan?'' Tanya Naruto sambil menusuk-nusukkan pulpen ke pipi gembul Hinata. Pertanyaannya itu membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa.

''Ada namun terpisah dari asrama laki-laki''

Mata Hinata berbinar lagi.

''Aku juga! Kalau Hinata ikut, aku ikut!'' Naruto merangkul Hinata, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

''Hei! Kalian! Cepat selesaikan tugasnya!''

''Baik _sensei _''

.

Hinata baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke dilapangan bersama seorang gadis, melihat seksama apa yang mereka lakukan.

''Sasuke-_senpai_ maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'' Sasuke yang sedang memegang bola basket langsung memasukan bola itu ke ring-nya.

''Tidak'' dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan gadis manis yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang di saksikannya lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

.

''Sasukeeee!''

Sasuke segera menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang di kenalnya.

''Ada apa?''

''Aku ingin mengalahkanmu hari ini, sebelum kita lulus!''.

.

Hinata merenggut kesal saat mendengar berbagai ejekkan dari Sasuke, ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

''Baru beberapa menit sudah tiga kosong!'' Sasuke terus men-dribble bolanya sambil mengejek Hinata yang mulai terpancing.

''Aku pasti bisa!'' dengan penuh semangat Hinata mulai mengejar ketertinggalannya, mereka bertarung sengit, ternyata semangat Hinata terlalu besar Sasuke mulai cemas akan skor serinya dia berusaha memutar otaknya hingga sebuah ide muncul dari otaknya.

''Habis kau Hyuuga!''

Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke bergerak cepat dan mengecup pipinya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku, dan dengan mudahnya Sasuke merebut bolanya dan memasukinya ke-ring. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

''Aku menang, kau ingat kan perjanjian kita? Kau harus mentraktirku''

''Kau curang!'' Hinata memukuli Sasuke bertubi-tubi hingga Sasuke mengaduh dan berusaha menghindar dari kejaran dan pukulan Hinata.

''Aku tidak akan mentratirmu!''

Mungkin ini merupakan salah satu kenangan bagi mereka sebelum mereka lulus, kenangan yang akan membuat mereka terus mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto dan Hinata berangkat bersama sebenarnya hanya sebuah kebetulan mereka bertemu di stasiun, Di awali dengan pembicaraan ringan mereka mulai terlihat asyik mengobrol hingga kereta datang. Kereta yang sangat ramai karena banyaknya pegawai dan anak sekolah yang memenuhinya.

Hinata terhimpit oleh Naruto yang berusaha memperjauh jaraknya diantara mereka berdua kedua tangannya berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya pada dinding kereta. Namun aroma Hinata yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menekuk kedua tangan yang menopangnya sehingga mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin risih.

''N-naruto bisa kau menjauh sedikit'' Naruto tersadar dalam buayannya dan meluruskan tangannya kembali.

''Maaf''

.

Sasuke terus melihat kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat serius menulis. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan matahari menyinarinya. Rambutnya yang bergelombang, matanya yang teduh, sedikit rona merah di pipinya, dan struktur wajahnya yang tidak pernah bosan untuk di lihat, tanpa sadas dia tersenyum dan saat itu pula Hinata Menengok kearahnya dan tersenyum sambil memberikan buku yang sedari tadi ia tulis.

Tawanya hampir saja meledak jika saja ia tak menahannya, sebab buku yang Hinata kasih adalah gambar konyol dari guru yang ada di depan kelasnya sekarang.

''Hyuuga Hinata! Coba artikan yang ada di papan tulis.'' mendengar suara gurunya itu Sasuke langsung menutup buku Hinata.

''Eh?''

''Iya kamu!'' Hinata memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke agar memberitaunya. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke sedang pelit dia hanya menghiraukan bisikannya.

''Tidak tau _sensei _'' Hinata menunduk. Guru tua berambut putih tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Hinata, sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti ujian akhir tidak ada yang membantumu, nilai bahasa inggrismu sangat buruk coba kau perhatikan ketika guru menerangkan''

''Baik _sensei_...''

''Silahkan duduk kembali'' Hinata kembali duduk dengan wajah di tekuk. Sasuke mengembalikan buku Hinata yang sempat menghiburnya tadi yang di terima oleh pemiliknya dengan kasar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tau bahwa Hinata sedang -tiba ada sebuah kertas yang jatuh diatas meja Sasuke.

'Aku membencimu'

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran. Dia pun membalas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya kembali.

'Terima kasih'

Hinata kembali membalas kertas tersebut.

'Aku sangat membencimu! Sasuke bodoh!'

'Terima kasih banyak :) '

Baru saja Hinata ingin membalas suara gurunya kembali menyebut namanya yang membuatnya harus memperhatikan pelajarannya. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah temannya ini.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka mengikuti upacara kelulusan yang sangat membosankan itu, sekaran mereka harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Kaijou yang sangat membosankan. Naruto terus menguap sepanjang acara ini.

''Sekarang mari kita sambut siswi teladan Haruno Sakura''

Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar, memberikan decak kagum dari beberapa Siswa maupun siswi. Sepertinya namanya sangat cocok dengan pemiliknya.

Sakura memberikan sambutan-sambutan yang tidak begitu panjang. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap Sasuke, dan entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. Semuanya merasa heran ketika ia secara tiba-tiba menghentikan pidatonya termasuk Sasuke. Hingga jantungnya kembali normal ia langsung melanjutkannya.

.

''Tadi sangat membosankan'' Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya karena tadi ia sempat tertidur.

''Tadi, kenapa gadis itu berhenti bicara ya?''

''Yang aku tau tadi dia menatapku dan berhenti bicara''

Naruto dan Hinata sontak menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

''Ada apa dengan kalian?''

''Kau mengenalnya Sasuke?'' Sasuke menautkan dua alisnya. Jelas-jelas ia tidak mengenalnya dia hanya bermain dengan mereka berdua saja bukan.

''Tidak sama sekali''

.

Setelah upacara selesai masing-masing siswa menempati asrama dan mengemas barang yang mereka bawa.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia merasa nyaman di kamar yang baru saja ia pijak, tidak terlalu luas namun sangat nyaman dan masing-masing ruangan terdiri dari dua orang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan laki-laki berambut seperti nanas dan memakai tindikan di salah satu telinganya.

''Nara Shikamaru''

''Uchiha Sasuke''

.

Naruto sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman dengan teman sekamarnya yang sangat menyeramkan, dengan rambut merah nyala dan lingkaran hitam di matanya serta tato yang sangat manis di dahinya.

''Namikaze Naruto''

''Sabaku Gaara''

.

Hinata sepertinya sangat senang mempunyai teman sekamar yang sangat mengerti wanita, dia cantik, tinggi dan baik walau wajahnya terlihat sombong.

''Wah! Kau sangat cantik Ino''

''Kau juga manis Hinata''

.

.

.

Sepertinya jalan hidup mereka sedikit di putar saat di SMA ini, keegoisan dan persaingan akan dijalani mereka kedepannya, apakah waktu akan mengubahnya?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**fic baru lagi padahal masih ada yang belom kelar. Kayaknya Hinata sama Sasukenya OOC ya?**

Review please...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto melihat aksi para pemanah dari pembatas, mereka terus memperhatikan sahabat mereka si gadis Hyuuga. Hinata memang mengikuti eskul panahan padahal dia lumayan mahir dalam bermain basket.

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang kebagian untuk membidik. Dia mulai menajamkan matanya mengarahkan busur dan memegang stringnya, setelah itu ia mulai menarik busurnya hingga dagu lalu melepasnya setelah satu helaan nafasnya.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar Hinata melebarkan matanya panahnya tepat sasaran dia melompat kegirangan, sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntungannya.

''Wah! Dari mana dia belajar panahan? Tadi itu hebat!'' Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat aksi Hinata tadi.

''Dia memang menarik'' Naruto dapat melihat senyuman tulus dari Sasuke dadanya terasa sakit melihat bagaimana dia memperhatikan Hinata, dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

...

Hinata meneguk airnya, dia terus tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi padahal dia baru sekali latihan dan berkat trik dan tips dari sang kakak tercinta, Neji. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari siswa yang masih berlatih (walaupun sedang istirahat) saat Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya.

''Kau terlihat seksi dengan baju itu'' Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar ucapannya dan langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

''Mesum!''

Sasuke terkekeh,menepuk kepala hinata pelan sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga ikatan rambutnya terlepas. Hinata menepis tangan 'nakal' Sasuke di barengi dengan gerutuan tak jelas.

''Tadi itu hebat, belajar darimana kau?''

''Ah, itu aku belajar secara otodidak dengan dibantu Neji-_nii_ Hinata menjawabnya setelah merapikan ikatan rambutnya. ''Kenapa aku tidak tau ya?'' Hinata hanya terkikik.

''Kukira kau akan ikut eskul basket'' Hinata hanya tersenyum. ''Aku ingin mencoba yang lain dan aku pikir panahan adalah olahraga yang keren''. ''Dasar!''

''Ngomong-ngomong yang ikut basket siapa saja?'' Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, yang ikut basket itu banyak! Apa ia harus menyebutkan satu per satu?

''Naruto, teman sekamarmu, Gaara, Kiba, dan gadis berambut merah muda itu''

''Kiba itu yang mana ya?''

''Yang mempunyai tatto segitiga di pipinya dan suka membawa anjing'' Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak sedang berpikir selang beberapa detik mata besarnya menatapnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala. ''Dasar bodoh!''

''Semuanya kita mulai lagi!'' Suara Kurenai-sensei membangkitkan Hinata dari duduknya.

''Sudah dulu ya!'' belum sempat pergi tangan Hinata ditarik agar mendekat kearahnya lalu bibirnya di kecup singkat. Setelah itu ia berbisik di telinga Hinata. Wajah Hinata merah bukan main.

''_Good luck_''

...

Naruto kembali ke kelas saat Sasuke menemui Hinata, dadanya pasti akan sakit melihat mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya di kelas adalah ide yang buruk dia sangat bosan hanya bermain _game_ di ponsel canggihnya sendirian tapi berkali-kali tawaran pergi oleh temannya ia tolak. Naruto akhirnya hanya melihat foto-foto 'dia' setidaknya dia sedikit terhibur melihat berbagai ekspresi gadis itu dari foto yang dia ambil diam-diam.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan kelas membuat Naruto segera menutup ponselnya.

''Gaara!''

''Hei bodoh, kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri?'' wajah Naruto merenggut marah. ''Jangan panggil aku bodoh!''.

''Hei ! kan aku tanya kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?''

''Ah itu, aku barusan sedang melihat foto Doraemon dari ponselku'' Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya jawaban Naruto terdengar aneh.

''Jangan ganggu aku! Jika ada guru bangunin aku!''

''Kenapa tidak tidur di asrama?!'' Gaara mendecih mendengar suara berisik Naruto. ''Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran bodoh! sudah jangan ganggu dan jangan berisik!''. Gaara meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangannya sebagai bantal. Naruto memaklumi Gaara saat ini, semalam dia begadang hingga jam dua hanya untuk menonton bola.

Mata Naruto beralih keluar jendela, ia bisa lihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat risih dengan jeritan perempuan di bawah sana, senyumnya mengembang melihat sahabatnya kesusahan. Tapi, matanya berubah sayu mengingat Sasuke baru saja menemui Hinata.

'Akh! Kenapa aku ini?'

...

Hinata terus tertawa mendengar cerita Sasuke, dia terus melihat laptopnya. Sedari tadi ia mendengar keluh kesahnya saat keluar dari ruang klub panahan, di kejar para gadis dan di teriaki dan mungkin ia harus ke THT untuk menyembuhkan telinganya yang berdenging.

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berhubungan melalui skype. Hinata melirik ke arah jam kecil di dekat nakas, jam kecil itu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tiga puluh malam. Hinata sudah menguap kecil.

'Sepertinya kau sudah mulai ngantuk?' Hinata mengangguk sambil menatap laptopnya. 'jika kau berada di depanku sudah ku cubit pipi gendutmu, kau terlihat menggemaskan'.

''Siapa yang kau bilang gendut?'' Hinata sedikit merajuk. 'Sudah, tidur sana! awas disampingmu kau tau di sini angker? jangan sampai 'dia' tidur di sampingmu'.

''Sasukeeee!''

Setelah mematikan laptopnya Hinata segera tidur, tapi kata-kata Sasuke terus menghantuinya ia sedikit meraba tempat kosong di tempat tidurnya 'tidak ada apa-apa'. Namun ia masih takut, Hinata pun turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke tempat tidur Ino sambil memeluk bantalnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengguncangkan bahu Ino hingga dia terbangun.

''Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?'' mata Ino sedikit menyipit akibat kantuk.

''Boleh aku tidur disini?''

''Memangnya kenapa?'' mata Hinata berkaca-kaca ia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya. ''Aku takut.''

''Jangan menangis...'' Ino lalu menepuk tempat tidurnya agar Hinata tidur di sampingnya dengan berkaca-kaca Hinata mulai tidur di sampingnya. Ino segera memeluk temannya itu. ''Sudah jangan takut, memangnya siapa yang menakutimu?''.

''Sa-sasuke...'' Ino sangat gemas melihat wajah Hinata saat ini, dia seperti balita yang kehilangan ibunya.

''Sudah...kau tidur bersamaku''

''Terima kasih Ino-_chan_'' Hinata tersenyum senang, karena aktingnya yang sering ia pakai untuk kakaknya berhasil juga untuk Ino.

...

''Sasuke, kau menakuti Hinata semalam''

''Benarkah? Bagaimana reaksinya?'' Ino hanya memutar matanya sambil mendengus. ''Kau tau dia kemarin hampir nangis dan meminta untuk tidur di sebelahku, kau sungguh jahil Sasuke'' tadinya Sasuke ingin menyela namun seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

''Sasuke! Asuma-_sensei_ meminta beberapa tim basket cowok untuk mengajari siswi yang kesulitan basket, termasuk kau, aku dan Naruto'' Ino mendengus kasar mendengar celotehan Kiba. ''Mereka hanya cari perhatian, tidak bisa main basket saja sombong sekali! Lihat mereka!'' Ino menunjuk sekumpulan gadis yang sepertinya mencari perhatian pada tim basket cowok. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring padahal dia sangat ingin Hinata ikut klub basket tapi...yasudahlah.

''Ini sepertinya tugas berat, ayo Sasuke!'' Sasuke mulai meninggalkan area penonton yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengobrol dengan Ino.

''Semoga sukses!''

...

''Baik! Di kertas ini ada beberapa siswi yang kesulitan dalam basket, aku akan membagikan siapa saja yang akan kalian latih-''

''Asuma-_sensei_! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajari mereka?!'' Naruto menyela. ''Karena jika mereka diajarkan olehku mereka tidak akan serius, mereka terus melihat tim laki-laki, maka dari itu kalian yang saya pilih karena kalian yang populer'' Sasuke berdecih mendengar penuturan gurunya.

''Kenapa Gaara tidak ikut? Bukankah dia juga cukup populer?'' Kali ini Kiba menyela. ''Dia menyeramkan, dan lagi dia juga pasti tidak mau''. 'kita juga tidak mau' batin mereka.

''Oke akan aku bagikan, Naruto kau ajari Mizurashi Shion dan Amane Saara, Sasuke kau ajari Uzumaki Karin dan Haruno Sakura dan Kiba kau ajari Haruna Matsuri,

Nishiwaki Kaguya dan Orihime Mayu''

''Hei! Kenapa aku tiga?''

''Sudahlah, lakukan saja! Ini hanya sampai dua kali pertemuan karena nanti akan ada guru baru untuk mengajari mereka''

''Sasuke, siap-siap bajumu robek''

''Diam kau!''

...

''Kau tau? aku akan di latih oleh Uchiha Sasuke'' Siswi berambut merah berkacamata itu terus pamer kepada teman-temannya yang terlihat iri. ''Aduh aku tidak sabar''.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan di sebelahnya dia duduk dan meminum air mineralnya di pinggir lapangan. Sebenarnya dia juga senang begitu tau siapa yang jadi pembinanya dia memang mulai menyukai Uchiha itu sejak pertama saat ia berpidato , tapi dia cemburu melihat Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan Gadis itu, dia iri melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap gadis itu. tapi, dia masih punya harapan karena gadis itu hanyalah temannya dan sekarang waktunya dia akan berjuang untuk mendapati hati sang Uchiha rupawan itu.

''Hei! Lihat dia datang!'' Sakura kaget mendengar jeritan kecil dari sebelahnya saat ia sedang membenarkan tali sepatunya, ia sempat melirik ke arah perbincangan gadis-gadis di sebelahnya. 'Ternyata benar! Uchiha Sasuke!' jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat ia mulai mendekat, namun ia mendekat ke gerombolan di sampingnya.

''Satu lagi mana?'' Sasuke terus menatap Karin dengan tatapan intimidasi, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya gelagapan.

''Aku di sini'' Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya kearahnya.

''Oke! kalian ikut aku'' Karin dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan di belakang Sasuke.

''Jangan coba-coba cari perhatian dengannya!'' Karin begitu menekankan kata-katanya, Sakura hanya tersenyum miring, ''Bukankah kau yang cari perhatian.'' belum sempat membalas perkataan Karin, Sasuke sudah berbalik dan melihat murid didiknya saling acuh.

''Kalian kenapa?'' hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapat, Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar ''Oke, sebagai pemanasan lari lima putaran lapangan''

''Apa?!'' padahal di benak Karin dia akan bermesraan seperti yang ada di drama yang sering ia tonton, bagaiman sang pujaan mengajarinya dari belakang dan tangan bersentuhan, tapi ini?

''Ada apa?'' Karin hanya menggeleng. ''Oke hitungan ke tiga mulai lari'' Sakura dan Karin mulai bersiap-siap.

''Satu, dua, tiga! _Go_!'' Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, dan duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka, ia memperhatikan Sakura. Ia ingat bagaimana Sakura melihatnya saat berpidato.

'Gadis aneh'

''Hei!''

''Hinata, ada apa ke sini? Kau pasti ingin melihatku'' Hinata hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. ''Kau kejam, membiarkan mereka berlari seperti itu''. ''Biarkan.''

''Mungkin kemarin hanya keberuntunganku, karena selanjutnya aku gagal membidik sasaran hingga aku harus berlatih sampai sore'' Sasuke menyeringai.

''Mungkin karena ciu-''

''D-diam!'' Pipinya memerah.

Hinata melihat sekitar dia melihat Naruto yang berlari. ''Kenapa dia berlari? bukannya dia pembinanya?'' Hinata menunjuk kearah Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

''Lihat baik-baik, lihat kebelakangnya!'' Hinata mengikuti perintah Sasuke, dia melihat Naruto berlari dan di belakangnya sang murid mengejar Naruto begitu agresif. Sontak Hinata tertawa.

''Naruto-_kuuuuuunnnn_!''

''Sialan!'' Mata Naruto beralih ke arah dimana Sasuke dan Hinata berada, dia melihat Hinata berdiri melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar dia membalas lambaian tangan Hinata sambil berlari.

...

Sakura sedari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, dia cemburu bagaimana Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut dan senyuman tulus itu.

Sakura terus berlari tinggal satu putaran lagi, ia ingin memisahkan mereka. Dia tidak mau melihat hal menyebalkan itu lama-lama. Satu putaran itu sudah ia selesaikan menahan lelah ia segera menghampiri Sasuke.

''Uchiha-_san_...hhh selanjutnya...hhh apa?'' Sakura mulai mengatur nafasnya. Hinata merasa dirinya mengganggu pun mulai pamit.

''Maaf aku mengganggu kalian, sebenarnya disini aku mencari Gaara-_san_'' mata Sasuke mendelik tajam, 'mencari Gaara katanya?'. Hinata merogoh saku blazernya mengambil sebuah amplop biru dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

''Itu ada seseorang yang menitipkannya padaku, ini untukmu'' Hinata membungkuk lalu pergi. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kepergian Hinata, tapi senyum itu tidak lama ketika ia membaca surat yang ada di amplop itu.

Sasuke berdecih, lalu membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah, senyumnya kembali mengembang. Dia yakin itu adalah surat cinta.

''Boleh aku duduk?'' Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya mengangguk.

''Dia itu pacarmu?'' Sakura melihat Sasuke penuh harap. ''Masih belum.'' dia tersenyum kecewa, '**belum**' berarti tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau gadis itu akan menjadi pacarnya. Dan Sakura harus bergerak cepat sebelum mereka berpacaran.

''Aku ingin tanya satu hal kepadamu'' Sakura kaget atas kalimat yang di lontarkan Sasuke. Dia bersiap menunggu pertanyaannya dengan jantung berdebar.

''Waktu itu, kenapa kau berhenti berpidato saat melihatku?'' Sakura membisu.

''I-itu...''

...

Hinata menaiki tangga agar mencapai atap sekolah, sungguh dirinya di buat lelah karena laki-laki bernama Gaara. Semua orang yang ia tanya tidak tau dimana keberadaannya dan hampir seluruh ruangan ia kunjungi namun hasilnya nihil. Dan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia mencari Gaara ia berharap penuh agar Gaara ada di atap sekolah. Dia membuka pintu atap sekolah setelah menghela nafas panjang, dan ia menemukan laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang tidur di bangku. Dia sedikit merapatkan blazernya ketika angin dingin berhembus mengenai tubuhnya, pipinya memerah karena dingin.

Dengan tekad kuat dia menghampiri laki-laki itu, berjongkok dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya, dan tak butuh waktu lama laki-laki itu bangun dan menatap lama Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat di tatap seperti itu. Pipinya semakin memerah karena saat dia menegakkan kepalanya wajah mereka sangat dekat.

''A-ano apa kau yang bernama Gaara?''

''Iya''

''Kau di panggil kepala sekolah'' Gaara bangkit dan berdiri, Hinata pun ikut berdiri. Menunggu Gaara beranjak dari tempat ini, namun Gaara tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

''K-kenapa?''

''Aku tidak tau kantor kepala sekolah dimana''

Pembual adalah kata yang cocok dengan Gaara saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

**akhirnya apdet juga! Terima kasih yang sudah review :) ga bisa di sebut satu-satu. nama-nama yang diatas ngarang jadi maklumi kalau gaje. Dan terus maaf kalau banyak salah dan maaf buat fic Black Blue Rose yang kependekan, tapi ficnya bentar lagi tamat yeyyy! sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah review.**

**Review pleaseee!**


End file.
